meregaerfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronicles of Meregaer
A high level account of activity in the Champions of Meregaer campaign. Episode I: An Epic Burglary 28 July 2012 12:36 PM, Amherst, NY Veetree arrives in Meregaer in the year 596. It's dawn (6:00 AM) on a spring day. Rising sun to the left. Birds a-chirping. Ruins all around. A well-dressed hobbit, middle-aged, kneeling in awe is there (Jensen). An archmage is there (Cornelius). Cornelius delivers the quest: steal an important artifact from a temple in the former Aomer. (6:30 AM) They teleport to Mayfair Manor for cash and nostalgia. (7:30) They teleport to Acumen City for more nostalgia and some shopping. (10:30) Insertion! V. enters Edvag’s Repose via window, penetrate forbiddance field. Flies across the ruined congregational chamber, through deeper darkness field. Encounters one of the monks (a smacked-up wraith, benefitting from unhallow field). Locates the shrine, encounters two more monks. Solves the shrine, while a neutral gargoyle watches. Glyph discharge: 2 blasts, 1 blindness, 1 unholy blight, 1 inflict moderate, 1 blade barrier. Passes through a stone plate that is now immaterial. Discovers a 30x10 chamber containing three niches on left wall, three urns on shelf in right wall, an odd feature at the back. Searches niches. Searches right wall, finds 3 odd stone plates opposite the niches. Locate object shows item behind 3rd plate. Item at rear appears to be an alcove containing the item. On inspection, is actually a mirror projecting an illusion. Open urn above plate - it sucks all of the air out of the room! V. has 30 rounds to hold his breath. Script is revealed on the plate - deciphered to reveal that this is Edvag's crypt. Open crypt, slay lich. Take staff and other magic items. Discovers compartment outside of the forbiddance zone behind a mirror. Crawls in, activates staff, enters the saucer-shaped ethereal bubble! Unfortunately, the Black Man arrives on the scene (touching mirror activated alarm) and enters the bubble too, just as V. figures out how to make it fly. A brief and terrifying scuffle ensues. Fightin' words are exchanged. The Black Man ditches. V. does not pursue, but heads back to Acumen. V. settles affairs there, meets Cornelius and hands over the staff. Spend the remainder of the 24 hours under the protection of a mind blank spell, eating seafood at some faraway island, discussing metaphysics with C. Episode II: The Rift of Fire Part 1: 14 Oct. 2012 by Skype V=Vandaar/Veetree T=Tesolor/Bakeer C=Cornelius E=Edgar: human male, old, bald-headed and white beard, tall, average build, wears gray cloak and carries staff. K=Master Kintu, Guardian of Corcyra: human male, old, hair and beard are long, white, and snarled, short, slim, and wiry, bare chested, many tattoos. Q=Qu'uruz the Void Disciple E. summons V. and compels him to identify the other effigies at Corcyra. M. and an erinyes devil are there. V. identifies T's effigy. E. begins a summoning ceremony. E. warps the summons in an effort to destroy T's effigy. K. intervenes. Battle breaks out. Result is E. in temporal stasis, T. successfully summoned, the erinyes and E.'s familiar driven off. K. recommends seeking Q. They travel to Rocyon, meet with Jensen. They travel to Rostok, raid Bakeer's stash there. They travel to Acumen, upset a copper dragon, and meet with Froog. Do some shopping there. They travel to Andirne, meet with Rigel, gain knowledge of Q's whereabouts. They travel to a distant land, where Q. is busy trying to seal a rift from the Elemental Plane of Fire. Part 2: 11 Nov 2012 and 18 Nov 2012 by Skype Tesolor and Vandaar have arrived on the Prime Material almost by accident and have no quest other than to seek understanding of what it means to be a Champion of Meregaer. Their path has led them to a person known as Qu’uruz, the Void Disciple. The Void Disciple is on the distant continent of Fuhring Stal, near the domain of the West Wind. He is atop a high plateau 10 leagues south of the mountain peak called Greater Oul, at the site of a strange interplanar disturbance. The battle takes place within a crater roughly 450’ in diameter. In the middle of the crater there is a pool of magma roughly 245’ in diameter, 10’ deep at the center. There is what looks like an gray-orange nimbus cloud, crackling with fiery energy, spread low (30’) over the surface of the magma. This is the rift. On further inspection, the rift appears to be divided into five sections - a large central one and four smaller ones. At the base of the crater a battle is in progress. On one side there are roughly 40 azer (dwarf-like fire creatures) in full battle formation. There is a clear leader among them, roaring battle cries, swinging a fiery warhammer, and bearing a totem. There are also two crews among them manning what appear to be a pair of fiery artillery engines. They are engaged in combat with fiery elves, who dance and fly about, harassing the dwarves with flaming swords and arrows. There are perhaps 25 elves. Q is on a mission from Hal Iatha’s Emir Osyman. His job is to seal off a rift from the Elemental Plane of Fire. The rift is expanding, allowing creatures from the fire plane to enter the Prime Material. These include some fiery variety of elf, and other creatures. Q has used his Void Disciple powers of perception to determine a favorable course of action. He has used diplomacy to pull a battalion of azer, deadly foes of the fire elves, to his side (no doubt in exchange for a large number of precious stones). While the azer hold off the enemy, Q attempts to seal off the rift from the Prime Material side. On the other side of the rift, a mighty efreet lord, the creator of the rift, is working to keep the rift open. The forces passing through are his. He has invested a great deal of his fortune in this venture, and he is not going to let it go without resistance. A fierce battle is fought. Q. fails to seal off the rift, but the efreet lord loses so many of his minions that he is unable to establish a foothold in the Prime Material. V. and T. gain the friendship of this odd but very powerful character, Qu'uruz. Episode III: Duckzilla (18 Sept. 2013, Cascade Mts., WA) Luc, the High Priest of the Temple of Cirec in Rocyon, accompanied by Castor, the Guardian of the same temple, enter Corcyra with the intention of summoning forth a legendary hero, to assist in guarding the temple. Their chosen hero is Tyr, a legendary barbarian from a past age, known for his ferocity in combat. In the course of the summoning ritual, Castor gives up his life to ensure that the summoning is a success. The summoning of Tyr is observed by Kintu, Guardian of Corcyra. It is also noticed by two Corcyra stakeholders: Qu'uruz and Cornelius. They arrive on the scene to observe and advise. Luc explains the reason for the summoning: a rival cult in Rocyon has called forth a sea monster of incredible power, which is bearing down on the Temple of Cirec, destroying all in its path. Castor felt powerless to stop it, but believed that Tyr could do what he could not. Qu'uruz offers the opinion that even Tyr is not up to the task without powerful assistance. He offers to summon two more heroes from Corcyra's sculpture garden, in exchange for a future boon from Tyr. Tyr agrees and choses Tesolor and Veetree. (20 Oct. 2013, Skype) Tyr, Tesolor, and Veetree gear up in Hal Iatha. They proceed to the Temple of Cirec in Rocyon, to receive blessings (hero's feast, freedom of movement, water walk, resist energy, ...) from the clergy. They wind walk 10 miles due northwest of Rocyon to meet Ernisanatid, the forsaken offspring of some water god, resembling a cross between Godzilla and an enormous rubber duck. Amid the ocean spray thrown up by the creature's windy aura, the three engage the terrifying monster in combat. Within five minutes, all three had fallen. Ernisanatid continues to bear down on the Temple of Cirec... (22 Nov. 2013, Cheektowaga, NY) ... and after leveling the temple and swallowing one of Cirec's holy relics, comes face-to-face with the angry Cirec himself! The divine (level 1) Cirec interposes himself between the abomination and the Mayfair Manor, ignores insults to his intelligence by creatures unworthy of his notice, then gets right down to business. With a thought, Cirec implodes the hapless Ernisanatid. He then miraculously restores the temple. The divine epiphany is witnessed by hundreds. Episode IV: The Battle of Terracore